1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrode shroud and, more particularly, to an electrosurgical electrode shroud which facilitates correct insertion of the electrode into an electrosurgical instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
As surgical knowledge and techniques have progressed, there has been a corresponding trend toward size reduction of surgical incisions and invasive instruments, thus decreasing patient trauma and contributing to rapidity of patient recovery. This has led to the practice of laparoscopic and other surgical procedures using small medical electrodes. When using medical electrodes during the performance of a surgical procedure, different types of currents can be employed for different procedures. For example, fully rectified, fully filtered currents can be used for cutting tissue; for cutting with coagulation; and for hemostasis. Spark gap currents can be used for fulguration and dessication techniques. Various electrode configurations are also available; for example, metal needles for making incisions, wire loops, round or diamond shape, for planing and contouring tissue, balls for coagulation and hemostasis, and scalpel shapes for incision and excision of tissue. In all these known electrode configurations, the working end of the electrode is electrically conductive, usually metallic, and is fully exposed, so that all sides of the electrode working end are capable of transmitting the high frequency currents to the tissue.
Thus, electrosurgical electrodes are known in the art and are used for a variety of surgical procedures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,318 to Garito et al. discloses an electrosurgical coagulation electrode to accomplish direct cyclocoagulation for treating glaucoma. U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,975 to Garito et al. discloses an electrosurgical electrode tip adapted for a nail matrisectomy procedure.
Each of the electrosurgical electrodes discussed above and known in the prior art include a first end and a second end. The first or distal end is an active exposed tip which is used for applying the electrical signal to the patient. The active exposed tip of the first end is supported by structure that is completely electrically insulated to avoid damage to surrounding tissue, and to allow the physician to use these inactive insulated parts to help position and guide the active tip, which is the only part capable of treating tissue, during the surgical procedure.
The second or proximal end is configured for connection to an electrosurgical apparatus. More specifically, the second end is configured to be inserted into the end of an electrosurgical apparatus which provides the electrical input to the electrode. Moreover, the prior art includes provisions for assisting electrode connection to the electrosurgical apparatus. For example, the Model E2100 and Model E2550 reusable electrosurgical pencils, available from Valleylab, Boulder, Colo., include a flange on the distal end of the pencil which assists in securing the electrode to the pencil. Furthermore, the prior art includes insulated electrodes having a hard elongated opaque or solid colored boot-type shroud mounted on the end of the electrode which is configured for insertion into an electrosurgical apparatus. A function of the prior art shroud is to minimize electrical arcing between the electrode and surrounding objects at the point of connection to the electrosurgical apparatus. Examples of the prior art electrodes with opaque shrouds include model numbers E1510 through E1513 single use stainless steel electrodes which are available from Valleylab, Boulder, Colo. The prior art opaque shrouds may also include a circumferential seal formed on an inner surface of the shroud for forming a seal around the electrosurgical apparatus as it is inserted into the shroud. In another prior art technique, a section of an opaque rubber catheter having a flared end is separately fitted over the junction of the electrode and the pencil.
One advantage of the present invention over the prior art electrode shrouds is that the present invention provides the surgeon with the ability to visually confirm that the electrode is fully seated within the electrosurgical apparatus.